Such a method finds an application in detecting targets beyond the horizon by surface wave radar systems of the HFSWR (“High Frequency Surface Wave Radar”) type. Such a HFWSR radar system is essentially limited by the jumble due to the earth surface, more specifically upon detecting ships for which the useful echo is located, within the Doppler-distance space, in the sea jumble, referred to by specialists as “sea spectrum”. The jumble, whether due to the sea (sea spectrum) or to any other cause will be referred to herein as jumble. The echoes of targets are often masked by the jumble having its magnitude in direct relation with the dimension of the radar cell defined by the geometrical dimensions of the volume wherein the radar waves able to be broadcast could, at a given time, take part in forming the signal as received by the radar system.
Taking into account the material possibilities for building the HFSWR radar systems, the radar cells remain, in the prior art, too large for reaching the objectives desired by the users. In order to reach such objectives, it is necessary to reduce the dimensions of such cells by a factor ranging from a few tens to a few hundreds.
In order to reduce the dimensions of the radar resolution cell, the prior art leads to increasing the dimensions of the reception antenna systems, being the bulkiest, when this is possible, leading to geometrically extended systems and to using a large number of antennas. The limitations of such an extension result from several factors being able to separately or simultaneously interfere and making up the drawbacks of the prior art: the footprint, the dimensions of the carrier in mobile systems, the consistency of the wave front at the reception site, the complexity of processes relating to the number of antennas.